


Forgive Me, Father

by Another_Freak1258, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Benny the Pedophile, Bottom Dean, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pedophilia, Rimming, Sex in a Church, Top Benny, Virgin Benny, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Crowley saying that Dean was a scrumptious alter boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Father

Benny watches as they people leave, heading to their cars. Half of the look like the were praying for mass to fucking _end_ , rusher than praying for their family or help with whatever. As faithful as Benny is, he had to agree that mass is kind of boring. But, then again, you only get out what you put in. Benny has enjoyed service before, but occasionally it’s just awful.

 

Dean sighs, putting his phone away. He approaches the priest, pulling his sweatshirt sleeve over his hands. It’s always freezing in the church. “Uh, my dad can’t come pick me up, so... Do you need help with anything?”

 

“I...” Benny scratches his head. “You can put the musical easels away and put out the candles for me.” He smiles softly at Dean.

 

“Alrighty,” Dean says, smiling a bit. He starts walking around, blowing out candles. After he’s done, he goes back over to Benny. On the way over, he accidentally steps on his shoelace, groaning and bending over to tie it again.

 

Benny’s eyes dart away. He starts to clean the golden bowls and cups they use for the body and blood of Christ. “Be careful, Dean.”

 

“Careful about what?” Dean asks.

 

“About yer shoe laces,” Benny snorts. “Don’t need you bleedin’ all over the floor, son.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes, standing back up. “So. I’ve always been curious,” he says, smiling at Benny. “Why would anyone want to become a priest? I mean... You can’t get married! No sex!”

 

Benny huffs out a laugh. “Dean, you’re what? Seven?” he exaggerates. “I’m surprised you even know what that is.”

 

“I’m thirteen!” Dean exclaims. “But... Seriously? You’ve never seen someone and thought, ‘I wanna have sex with that person really bad’?”

 

Laughing a bit, Benny says honestly, “Of course. There’s temptation everywhere... But I made a vow ta not fall victim ta that.”

 

Dean sighs. “Hm...” He smiles softly, taking out his phone and ‘accidentally’ dropping it on the floor. “Fuck.” He bends over, sticking his ass high in the air.

 

Benny puts his hand underneath his chin. “Dean...” The kid probably doesn’t understand what he’s doing. Benny’s cock twitches. He feels sick.

 

“Yeah?” Dean asks softly, innocently, as he stands up. “Oh, right. Not supposed to swear in church.”

 

“Mm, that too. You ain’t s’posed ta be cussin’ anyways...” Benny looks away. “Do you... Need me ta drive ya home or somethin’?”

 

“No. My dad will come pick me up after his meeting,” Dean says. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do while I’m waiting, though...”

 

Benny sighs. “I guess I’ll stay with you then.” He adjusts his pants. He took off his green uniform a bit ago. “How’s everythin’ goin’?”

 

“It’s alright.” Dean steps into the pew, his butt passing right in front of Benny’s face, before sitting down next to the priest. “Life sucks, but whatever.”

 

Groaning, Benny covers his face. “What sucks about it? You can talk ta me about anythin’.”

 

Dean sighs. “Since my mom died, my dad has been really... Ugh. He’s been drinking a lot... And he’s hitting me.”

 

Benny frowns. “Oh. I’m sorry.” He looks Dean over. “Do you want me ta tell somebody else?”

 

“No,” Dean says, shaking his head.

 

Sighing, Benny touches Dean’s thigh. “I’m sorry that you have ta go through that.”

 

Dean stares at Benny’s hand, blushing and smiling. “It’s - It’s not your fault...”

 

“Mm...” Benny rubs his hand up and down Dean thigh. “I know it’s not my fault. But I wanna help you...”

 

Blinking up at Benny, Dean inevitably starts to get hard. “You do?”

 

“Yeah...” Benny swallows. “Is there anyway I can help you, Dean?” he asks, leaning closer.

 

“There’s a lot of ways you can help me...” Dean squirms, hesitantly leaning over and pecking Benny’s cheek.

 

Benny groans, his length thickening in his slacks. “Is that so?” he purrs, giving in to his temptations and nipping Dean’s tender neck.

 

“Mhm...” Dean moans, reaching over and slowly palming Benny through his pants.

 

Moaning, the priest tilts his head back. “Oh, Dean... We shouldn’t...”

 

“No one ever follows the rules these days...” Dean squeezes Benny’s crotch, smiling softly.

 

“Someone could... See...”

 

“No one is here to see...”

 

Benny sniffs Dean’s hair. “You’re too young,” he argues halfheartedly. “‘N’ I’m... A... S - Servant of God...” His cock strains against his slacks, trying to escape it’s confines.

 

Dean chuckles, swinging a leg over Benny’s lap and sitting on his crotch. He grinds against him, pecking his lips reluctantly.

 

“Oh, my...” Benny moans, wrapping his arms around the small boy. He kisses him back hesitantly, knowing that he shouldn’t be doing this.

 

Smiling, Dean feels like he’s accomplished something. He opens his mouth, moaning softly.

 

Gripping Dean’s waist, Benny grinds the teenager against his groin. “Oh... Fuck, Dean...” No one has ever touched him like this, and they’re still clothed!

 

“Mm...” Dean groans. His erection isn’t super noticeable, but there’s definitely a bulge. Benny’s, though, is a giant one against Dean’s ass.

 

“So little... Jesus, you’re so little...” Benny nips at the teenager’s neck as they rock together.

 

Nodding, Dean bites his lip. “Yeah... Fuck...”

 

Benny makes out with Dean for a few minutes before he can’t take it anymore. He pushes Dean off, starting to take off his clothes. It makes him sick that he’s doing this in general, but the fact he’s doing this in the House of God is even more stomach-turning. His mind is so foggy with lust right now though that Benny doesn’t care too much.

 

Dean smiles at the sight of Benny’s toned chest, moaning. He slips off his pants and boxers, lifting his shirt over his head as well.

 

At the sight of Dean’s little cock, lacking hair and everything, Benny groans terribly loud. It shouldn’t turn him on, but Benny’s always been sick. He thought turning to the church would help, but he supposes that he has no one to help him but himself. And right now he has little to no control. Benny pulls down his slacks and boxers.

 

Dean’s eyes widen. “Whoa.”

 

“What?” Benny asks breathlessly.

 

“Your... That’s a lot of hair...” Benny’s cock is not really long, but thick like a soda can, and there’s a big bush around it.

 

Benny chuckles. “‘N’ you gotta hotdog someone cut in half.” Benny approaches Dean, feeling him. “So smooth... Hairless...”

 

Dean moans, nodding. “Fuck... Yeah...”

 

Gripping Dean’s little prick, Benny thumbs the head. “Am I the first ta touch you here, baby boy?” he asks, pumping the small length.

 

“Mhm...” Dean answers, moaning loudly. He grips the edge of the pew tight.

 

Benny lets go of Dean’s cock, picking him up. He carries him to the alter, laying him down. Benny spreads Dean’s legs, kneeling so he can eat him out.

 

“ _Oh, my God._ ” Dean’s back arches in pleasure, his eyes closing.

 

Wiggling his tongue into Dean’s hole, Benny smiles against the hot skin. He refrains from touching himself, because he’s so close. He’s never... He’s a virgin. They’re both virgins. Benny’s going to justify this by saying they’re a virgin sacrifice.

 

“ _Fuck_!” Dean exclaims. “I’m gonna... I’m close... Hurry up!”

 

Benny pulls away. “I’m close, too.” On the bright side, it takes seven minutes to prepare Dean, so that ends up dumbing down both of their arousal. Benny’s soon spitting on his cock, nudging Dean’s small opening. “Ready, baby?”

 

“Mhm.” Dean takes a breath. It hurt to be stretched open, so he hopes this isn’t too much work.

 

Nodding, Benny starts to push in, stopping only when he’s flush against Dean. “Oh! Shit! You’re so fuckin’ tight!”

 

Dean whimpers, tensing up. “It - It hurts... Is it supposed to hurt?”

 

Benny rubs Dean’s stomach. “I - I don’t know... You feel _amazin_ ’...”

 

“O - Ow...” Dean whines, squirming. It takes another seven minutes for him to get used to the stretch, and when he does he takes a shaky breath. “I’m - I’m okay now...”

 

Leaning down, Benny kisses Dean. “You’re so tight. Don’t think I didn’t understand. You’ve been showin’ off yer tight ass for weeks, danglin’ yerself in front of me like a piece of meat.”

 

Dean smiles softly, moaning with a nod. “You caught me...”

 

“I know. Can’t resist anymore, baby. Deflower you in the church... So naughty.” Benny slaps Dean’s ass as best as he can from this angle, thrusting faster.

 

Dean moans loudly, throwing his head back. “ _Fuck_! Oh, my God...”

 

Benny fucks Dean slowly for a bit, but eventually he’s pounding into the boy. “I’m close!” he warns, literally a second before he comes. “Shit...”

 

Dean comes a moment later, moaning loudly. “Oh, God.”

 

Looking down at Dean, Benny shivers. He pulls out, their skin making a slick noise. Benny’s cum leaks out of the teenager, falling onto the floor. “I... I’ll drive you home now.”

 

-

 

  
On Monday, Benny comes to church, getting in line for confession. He slips into a booth, breathing with tears in his eyes, “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”


End file.
